While playing a round of golf, a golfer will typically remove his/her golf ball from the putting green while the opposing golfer putts. Some type of marker, generally. small and flat, is placed on the spot where the golf ball was removed to indicate where the golfer should replace his/her ball prior to putting. Golf ball markers are typically carried in the golfer""s pockets, stored in the golf club bag, or kept on the golf cart. Some golf ball markers are formed of a magnetic material and attached to the brim of the golfer""s hat or visor by means of a magnetic hat clip. The present invention is an improved hat clip and method for attaching a golf ball marker to the golfer""s hat.